The First Time
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: AU. During Sora and Kairi's first time, things don't go quite as planned. - S x K


**A/N:** Just a little something sweet, sexy, and lighthearted for the upcoming Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!

Also, parts of the following one-shot are very limey, heavily crossing into M territory. You have been warned.

* * *

**The First Time  
**by xoKyorii

* * *

He may have been exaggerating, but today was going to be the best Valentine's Day in the history of all Valentine's Days—legendary, even, because today, Sora Takeuchi was finally going to have sex.

Ah, yes, the timing was more than ripe. He and his best friend/girlfriend Kairi, which he'd known and chased since the _first grade_, officially started dating just over six months ago, and finally, during the second semester of their second year of university, they were finally going to _do the deed_.

How'd he know? Well, Kairi had been alluding to it over the last two weeks: the prolonged gazes, the anxious lip biting, the subtle but constant teasing when their friends weren't looking… he may not have been certain, but those signs _had_ to mean something. Kairi was plenty of things (wonderful things), and cruel was not one of them. She wouldn't torture him like that. Besides, he was a good boy. He'd only ever had eyes for her, and he'd respected her wishes to wait. He somehow managed to hold back on all those smoking hot makeout/heavy petting sessions, but today, he knew his patience was going to be rewarded (but for the record, even if it wasn't, he'd respect that, too).

However, Valentine's Day conveniently fell on a Friday that year, which meant he and Kairi had a full night ahead of them followed by the luxury of sleeping in and optimal snuggle/recovery time the following day. Honestly, it was almost as if both fate and the universe wanted him to get laid tonight, and who was he to disobey them? He would _gladly_ comply with what they had planned.

With a smug and excited grin, Sora places his hands on his hips, admires his work, and mentally checks everything off his list.

Rose petals and wine on the perfectly set dining table? Check.

Scented candles scattered throughout the living room, fake fireplace on the TV screen, and #sexytime playlist in the background? Check.

Hearty pasta dinner prepared even to Mom's standards back home? Check.

Chocolate covered strawberries (he'd read somewhere that they were an aphrodisiac) for dessert? Check.

Roommate/best friend conveniently out of the picture because of his late night internship duties at the hospital? Check.

_Perfect_, he thinks. All that was left now was his actual girlfriend, and judging by the fact that she'd left her campus an hour ago, she should be here in about…

Someone knocks on the other side of the door just as he glances at his watch. Sora's heart practically leaps out of his chest at the sound, but before he answers the door, he takes a quick look at himself in the full length mirror. He examines the deep red dress shirt and dark jeans he'd chosen for the night and inwardly debates unbuttoning another button off the top to (possibly) spark some imagination. He typically wasn't this self-conscious about his appearance, but tonight, well… tonight was different.

_Legendary_, he reminds himself as he unbuttons another button from the top.

He then purses his lips at the look. It was sexy, sure, but not entirely him. Kairi would immediately notice the difference, and he didn't want it to look like he was expecting or asking for anything at first glance. No… of all things, he wanted her to feel comfortable, so without a shadow of a doubt, he rebuttons his shirt and nods in approval. Yes, keep things natural and play it off like he wasn't expecting a thing. Perfect.

Before reaching for the doorknob he quickly sprays some peppermint breath mist into his mouth, pushes his hair back, and swings the door open. On the other side, his girlfriend stands before him looking as lovely as ever in a classy white blouse, flirty high-waisted pink skirt, and a sweet smile gracing her lips. Cute, he thinks, but with a teasing edge. Very nice.

"Hey Kairi," he greets, but before he can pull her into a one-armed hug and kiss her cheek, she throws her overnight bag aside, launches herself at him, and kicks the door shut behind her.

_Holy shit_, Sora thinks as he's pressed (more like shoved) against the wall, wide-eyed as her hot, wet lips forcefully move against his. _This is happening. This is actually happening. Man up, Sora. Pull it together!_

When he finally gets a grip on the situation, Sora instinctively places his hands on her waist and slowly slides them down to the back of her thighs in the midst of their steamy liplock. She wraps her legs around his waist as he lifts her up, and he spins around to press her against the wall.

One of the things that Sora loved most about Kairi was that she knew what she wanted, and when she did, she went for it. She didn't care for beating around the bush or playing silly mind games. She was direct and wasted no time. Did he love that she was applying that to the current situation?

Abso-fucking-lutely.

Now feeling in control, Sora moves down to place slow, open-mouthed kisses on his girlfriend's succulent neck, and as expected, Kairi hisses in pleasure and grabs onto a fistful of his spiky brown hair. He grinds into her once, and she gasps. He grinds into her rhythmically a few more times and a series of wonderful sounds escape her lips.

"Sora," she moans, pulling at his hair to get him to look at her, but the sound is so damn distracting and addicting to listen to that she practically has to tug on his entire head for him to face her. Sora eventually looks up and feels his heart still at the look on her face.

Gone are the glistening indigo eyes and sweet smile she'd greeted him with only moments ago. Her eyes, which were typically filled with adventure and wonder, were now half-lidded and alluring, and her sinfully delicious lips breathe hot air onto his very own. Kairi may have been a princess to the public, always so poised and kindhearted, but certainly not behind closed doors.

"Sora," she repeats, almost breathlessly. "I'm ready."

Sora nearly drops her as the words sink in.

"A-Are you sure?" he asks for confirmation, dazed as he hears a heavenly choir singing in the distance.

"Yes," she answers confidently. "Take me."

And that's all it takes.

Without wasting any time Sora captures her lips and carries her over to the closest place to set her down; which, by the way, isn't the couch or his bedroom, but the dining table, but who cares? _He was going to have sex_. For a brief moment he parts his lips from hers, keeps one arm wrapped around her waist, and uses his free hand to impulsively swipe everything (plates, cutlery, glasses), off the table, all of which fall to the hardwood floor with a loud _crash_.

Did he care that he probably just destroyed a hundred munny worth of wine, dinnerware, and decor? No, not at all. Again, _he was going to have sex_.

In the midst of being set down Kairi giggles at the immediacy of her boyfriend's actions, but once she feels her butt hit the wooden table she begins to make quick work of the buttons on Sora's dress shirt and shrugs it off his shoulders. With his toned chest and arms now exposed, Kairi appreciatively roams her hands all over him, purposely slowing down when she reaches his navel and, eventually, the button of his jeans. As expected, he hisses at the placement of her skilled hands, and Kairi licks her lips (_Fuuuck_, Sora thinks) before unbuttoning them with a quick snap.

He throws his head back when she begins to place slow, wet kisses on his stomach, and he nearly yelps when she unzips his jeans. Her right hand hovers at the waistband of his boxers, but before she can caress him underneath, he takes her by the wrist to stop her. As much as he wanted her to advance, he had every intention of making tonight last, and that meant he had to last, too. He could not—would not—bust before the main event.

Taking the lead, Sora pins both her wrists above her head and holds them in place with one hand, eliciting a shocked gasp from her lips. With his free hand, he begins to undo the buttons of her blouse at an agonizingly slow pace, and Kairi arches her back in response. He eventually reaches the last button and peels open her top, revealing a lacy lavender-coloured bra underneath. He admires the sinfully sexy piece and wastes no time dining on her newly exposed skin. He strategically moves from her neck to the valley of her breasts, and Kairi gasps as his lips graze over them. She feels him smirk against her skin, and she lets out a cry when he gives her a slow, teasing lick. She bucks her hips against him, begging for more, and that's when he releases her hands and complies with her request.

She sits up, shrugs off her blouse, and allows him to unzip her skirt, throwing it aside. She feels Sora's warm hands run up her sides, appreciating her curves while biting his lip in anticipation. Years of swimming and volleyball had done wonders to Kairi's figure (something she was always so kindly modest about), and Sora knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. He'd caught others staring whenever he visited her on campus (to be fair it was hard not to), but _fuck them_, this was all his.

With a gentle hand on her taut stomach, he lowers her back down again, this time noticing the matching lacy panty that went with her bra.

"Did you plan this?" he asks with one eyebrow raised, an entertained smirk on his lips. An adorable blush makes its way onto her cheeks at the question, and Sora's heart swells. Leave it to Kairi to somehow make cute and hot work at the same time.

"Perhaps," she answers. "But it depends. Do you like it?"

Sora places a hand underneath her bra to caress one of her perfectly round and perky breasts in response, and she lets out a lovely moan.

"I absolutely love it," Sora says huskily as he lowers himself back down to her neck, "but I'm afraid there are far too many layers between us, don't you think?"

"I agree," Kairi whispers as he continues to skillfully massage one of her breasts, the air around them getting _very_ hot. "We should do something about that."

And do something about it he does. Without warning, Sora takes hold of the front of her bra with both hands and rips it right off of her, tossing it into the vast unknown. Kairi gasps at the sudden exposure and the fact that her boyfriend had just destroyed her favourite (not to mention newest) bra.

"Sora!" she scolds.

"Sorry," he apologizes, but he doesn't mean it. Need he repeat that _he was going to have sex_? "I couldn't help it."

He notices her pout and knows something has to be done. As an apology he lowers his mouth onto one of her breasts, and judging by her muffled shriek, he'd say that this was her way of gladly accepting it. With his lips sucking on one breast and a hand kneading and pinching the other, Kairi releases whimpers upon whimpers of pleasure, and Sora hums happily as his senses continue to dine on nothing but pure bliss. Being able to see and touch this much of Kairi was an absolute privilege: one that he took a lot of pride in, much like the fact that he could so easily please the woman he loved.

For a few moments all he can focus on is the hotness of her skin against his, the sound of her panting, and the increasing friction between them as she grinds into him, encouraging him to add more force to his actions. With every move Sora can feel the increasing heat and pressure between her hips, and at one point he actively has to release his mouth from her to release a hiss at the throbbing in his pants. Kairi takes this opportunity to sit up and slip her hand into his boxers, and Sora's eyes roll back when her hand wraps around him.

"Fuck, Kairi," he says, his voice hoarse and sexy—music to Kairi's ears.

"Sora," she says, her tone oozing seduction as she leans over to whisper in his ear. She grips him tighter as she does so, causing him to shudder. "Enough teasing. I want you now. Take me, please."

He nearly comes undone right then and there, but he somehow manages to get a grip on the situation and focuses on the task at hand. His woman wanted all of him, and he was not going to disappoint.

"Yes ma'am," he obeys when he snaps out of his trance, taking a step back from the table to grab a condom. He recalls placing the box in his nightstand drawer (again, placing one in his back pocket would've seemed too expectant) and notes that he has to grab the box from his bedroom.

"One sec," he tells Kairi while giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He turns around, takes a step forward...

...and makes it about three steps out before a sharp, piercing pain suddenly shoots up from his right foot. He yelps at the impact, and Kairi immediately sits up at the sound.

"Sora?" she asks, her voice no longer sultry, but concerned. Although his back is to her, she can already tell by his balled fists and straight, rigid posture that he was hurt somehow. She then looks at the countless shards of dinnerware on the floor and puts two and two together.

"Did you just step on glass?" she asks, and Sora can immediately tell by her tone that she was going into what he classified as "Serious Kairi mode".

"Mhm," he squeaks, paralyzed.

"Do you think we can get it out with tweezers or is it more than an inch deep?" she then asks.

Oh how he wished that _something else_ was more than an inch deep right now.

"Definitely deeper," he answers through gritted teeth.

"All right," Kairi decides calmly, already formulating a solution. Sora's heart sinks as he hears her clothe herself behind him, completely undoing everything he'd worked so hard for. "Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

At the hospital, Sora is greeted with open arms by his best friend/roommate.

"You're a fucking idiot," Riku says with crossed arms. He leans against the doorframe of Sora's room, still clad in his medical coat with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Gee, thanks," Sora, who sits upright on the hospital bed on the other end of the room dressed only in his undershirt and boxers, says, his voice laced with sarcasm. The shard of glass in his right foot, which had been expertly removed by a doctor, had just been cleansed, treated, and sewn shut; but the fact that he even had to go through that entire ordeal (because of his own stupidity, he may add) was enough to confirm that yes, he truly was an idiot.

Riku then reaches for something in his coat pocket as he approaches his best friend.

"These are for you," he says, placing a small container of antibiotics on the side table. "Three times a day every day for the next week. It's just to combat any bacteria that might cause potential infections. You also might need crutches for a few days to relieve the pressure from your foot, so I left them beside your bed."

"Wow. Thanks for taking care of me Dr. Kenbishi," Sora says teasingly, and his best friend only rolls his eyes at the title.

"So I'm guessing the night didn't go as planned?" Riku then asks, though judging by his amused smirk, Sora's certain that he's just asking to shit disturb.

"What do you mean?" Sora then says, playing along. "I always intended on stepping on a shard of glass right before I got it on with my girlfriend."

Riku raises an eyebrow at what was supposed to be a joke. "Wait, so you didn't even get to…?"

"I was on my way to grab a condom," Sora mutters, sinking lower into his bed in embarrassment.

As expected, Riku throws his head back with a laugh and howls for a solid minute.

"You poor, poor man," he manages in between wheezes, wiping the edge of his eyes for effect. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Sora says with crossed arms, clearly unconvinced. "Where is my lovely girlfriend anyway?"

"Went back to our place to grab some overnight stuff for the both of you when she heard that the operation went well," Riku answers. He then fishes his phone out of his pocket and glances at a recent text on the screen. "In fact, she just got back. I'm gonna get her admitted back in for you."

"Thanks," Sora says. Just as his best friend/roommate shuts the door behind him, Sora receives two text messages of his own. The first is from his girlfriend's cousin Naminé.

**Naminé Sato:**

Hey Sora, Kairi filled me in on what happened. I'm so sorry… wishing you a speedy recovery!

The second is from his twin brother Roxas.

**Roxas Takeuchi: **

Nam told me what happened… LOLOLOLOL

Sora feels a drop of sweat threaten to run down the side of his forehead at the insincere comment.

**Roxas Takeuchi:**

Forreal though I hope you're okay. Let me know if you need anything.

Just as Sora finishes replying to both texts, Kairi walks in with two overnight bags slung across her shoulders and a separate reusable bag in hand; this time, however, she's comfortably dressed in his swim team hoodie and a pair of leggings, and Sora can't think of anything cuter.

"Hey," she greets softly. She shuts the door behind her with her foot and sets their bags down nearby. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've had better Valentine's Days," Sora admits while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kairi chuckles lightly in response. "Perhaps I should've been more specific. How's your foot?"

Sora moves it slightly, as if testing it, and groans. "I still feel some pain every time I move or put pressure on it, but I'll live." He then notices the absence of their mutual best friend and questions it. "Where did Riku go?"

"Had some intern duties to tend to," Kairi answers. She then reveals the contents of the reusable bag and pulls out two tupperware containers. "I figured you wouldn't be hungry for hospital food, and I didn't want the dinner you made to go to waste so I packaged it and reheated it in the common area down the hallway."

"Gee, thanks Kairi," Sora says while sitting up fully. His girlfriend, ever the thoughtful one. "I really appreciate that. And thanks for grabbing my stuff, too."

"Of course," she says with a nod, acting as if it was only natural.

Kairi then wheels a nearby table towards him and sets the containers down, but just before she pulls up her seat next to him, she grabs a few more things from the reusable bag. She pulls out a single scented candle, a container of chocolate covered strawberries, and a handful of rose petals. She sets the small candle down on the table and lights it with a match, uncovers and places the chocolate covered strawberries off to the side, and sprinkles the entire table with the rose petals. Sora chuckles at the sight.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kairi greets, presenting the table to him with a flourish. Sora appreciates her efforts to recreate his initial setup with a heartfelt smile. When she takes her seat next to him, he doesn't hesitate to take her hand in his.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he repeats while squeezing her hand. "I love you."

Kairi's eyes soften at the earnest delivery of his words.

"I love you too," she says while leaning in towards him. Their lips touch, locking into a sweet kiss: a kiss unlike the steamy ones they'd shared earlier, but like many they'd shared before.

"So," Kairi starts when she pulls away. "Should we eat before you decide to swipe everything off the table again?" she teases.

"Ouch," Sora says while throwing a hand over his heart. "Too soon."

Kairi giggles and pops the lids off the containers, but before digging into her share, she pulls out her phone and places it on the table.

"Oh, I downloaded your new Spotify playlist, too," she says while finding said playlist.

Sora blushes and hopes that she didn't pay too much attention to the fact that he'd literally named his most recent playlist hashtag sexy time. If she did, she gives no indication and puts the playlist on shuffle, letting a romantic (but clearly suggestive) song play in the background at a moderate volume.

The two finally dig into their long overdue dinner, but a few minutes in, Kairi notices Sora picking at his food with dull eyes and a small pout.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asks with concern. "Did I not heat it for long enough? I can put it back in the microwave if you want."

Sora shakes his head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Kairi presses while placing her hand overtop his.

Sora looks up at her, shamefaced.

"I'm really sorry about how tonight turned out," he confesses. "I wanted it to be special, but it ended up being quite the opposite. You deserve the absolute world, but my dumb ass led us here, and I'm really really sorry that you have to spend tonight at a hospital eating dinner from a tupperware and listening to music from a smartphone speaker with your crippled boyfriend."

Kairi shakes her head. "Sora, you don't need to apologize. I'm thankful whenever we get to spend time together, no matter the situation."

"Same here," he says hoarsely, "but I still feel terrible about the fact that things took a wild turn."

"You know," Kairi starts, "it's wonderful when things go as planned, but even when they don't, it's still an exciting adventure when I'm with you. Ever since we were kids you've always had a way of making me feel comfortable and somehow stronger even in the most ridiculous situations, and I absolutely love that about you. It assures me that no matter what we go through together in life, planned or unplanned, we'll be just fine."

"So you're telling me that my stupidity is actually a really big turn on for you?" Sora asks, dumbfounded.

Kairi rolls her eyes. "No. I'm saying that your impulsive nature over the years has improved our ability to adapt to unforeseen changes, ultimately making us better together."

With his free hand, Sora begins to shake the back of his head sheepishly. "Well when you put it that way, it sounds like stepping on glass was actually a good thing for our relationship."

Kairi chuckles. "I suppose so. It gave us another adventure to conquer together."

Sora slowly runs a thumb over her back of her hand at the words, and the gesture sends a small spark of electricity up her veins. The two lock eyes, and by unspoken agreement, they find themselves engaged in another sweet liplock, but one that quickly transitions into a heated makeout session.

Within moments, Kairi slowly pushes the table away and joins Sora on the hospital bed by getting on top of him and straddling his hips, careful not to hit or put pressure on his injured leg. With hunger back in his eyes, Sora places his hands on her waist, but before Kairi lowers herself back onto him, she removes her hoodie and tosses it aside. The cool air hits her exposed skin instantly, and Sora gawks at the sight.

Conveniently for him, his girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

He licks his lips excitedly, and Kairi leans over to crush his lips with hers once again. She gives the hem of his undershirt a tug, and he raises his arms to help her slip it right off of him. Now both bare from the waist up, the two find warmth in keeping close and running their hands all over each other's bodies, the contact scorching hot but terribly irresistible.

Kairi eventually moves her lips down to Sora's jaw, then skillfully down to his neck, and just when he thinks he's about to melt, he feels his girlfriend suddenly wrap her hand around him down there, and his eyes widen in pleasant surprise.

"K-Kairi," he stammers. "I can't exactly move."

"Well," she starts while pulling out a familiar foil packet from the hoodie she'd discarded. Sora's heart drops at what it entails. "You may not have your full range of motion, but I do."

And that's when Sora decides right then and there that a) it was actually possible to love this incredible woman even more, and b) despite all the pain and hardship, this was still going to be the best Valentine's Day in the history of all Valentine's Days.

**end**

* * *

**Fun fact:** Some of the songs on Sora's #sexytime playlist were _Die for You _by the Weeknd, _Best You've Ever Had_ by John Legend, and _Dusk Till Dawn_ by ZAYN and Sia.


End file.
